Many people enjoy viewing objects through optical devices such as telescopes, binoculars, and the like. Such optical devices can make it possible to view distant objects as though they were much closer to the user's position. Telescopes have grown popular for observing celestial objects and phenomena.
There are many instances in which it would be desirable for a user to capture an image of objects viewed through the optical device. Existing image capture solutions for optical devices such as telescopes are typically complex, and in many instances, require specialized camera equipment. Recently, mobile devices with cameras, such as smartphones, tablets, and phablets, have grown in popularity. Unfortunately, existing optical devices generally do not have a convenient interface for enabling them to cooperate with mobile devices.